DEL TERROR AL ROMANCE
by Anjiluz
Summary: Para quien decia que el terror y el romance eran como el agua y el aceite, una casa, una escursion y el terror de un misterio daran como resultado un romance ideal
1. La escursion

**Hola espero que les guste esta historia, es una historia romántica pero tenebrosa, espero haber logrado causar suspenso**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen pero si fuera millonaria los compraría…**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

La excursión

Era un día cualquiera en la secundaria 119, de la cual los alumnos del 2° año eran los mismos desde el 4° grado de primaria exceptuando a algunos chicos nuevos que se unieron conforme los años. Su comportamiento no vario mucho pero sin duda el físico de la mayoría si lo hiso, en donde nuestra brabucona favorita ya no usaba ese típico vestidito rosa, ni sus coletas, o su uní ceja, el paso de los años le dio un cuerpo bien torneado, cosa que traía a muchos babeando por ella. Por parte de Arnold, él ya la rebasaba en estatura, los juegos de basquetbol le dieron una atlética figura, y así conforme pasaron los años todos fueron cambiando aunque solamente en los físico dado que su personalidad siempre ha sido la misma claro ya no de niños si no de adolecentes pero sin muchos cambios generales…

-Buenos días alumnos

-Buenos días profesor Madison

-Bueno antes de comenzar con las clases tengo un anuncio que hacerles, como todos salieron muy bien en los últimos exámenes, la semana que viene nos iremos a una excursión a un parque botánico y otros lugares geográficos los cuales veremos en el semestre nos quedaremos en una casa la cual nos rentaran a muy buen precio no se les cobrara nada, nos iremos durante 3 semanas, con el debido permiso del director y sus demás profesores, así que nos vamos a inicios de la próxima semana- se oyeron halagos y hurras generales que fueron detenidos por el profesor- bien ahora comencemos abran su libro de Geografía en la página 95

-Auch!- Arnold sintió un golpe en la cabeza e instantáneamente voltio a donde sabia había venido la bola de papel, y hay la vio esa chica de 14 años que había sido su brabucona personal desde que tenía memoria asiéndose la desentendida como si ella no hubiera sido

* * *

En el receso…

-Hola Helga- saludo una morena de origen japonés llegando a donde se encontraba una rubia que guardaba sus cosas

-Hola Phobie- contesto desinteresadamente, cosa que Phobie no noto

-¡Estoy tan emocionada por ese viaje!

-Al menos no tendré que ver a Bob y Miriam alagando a la perfecta Olga

-Pero yo creí que ya te llevabas mejor con ella

-Pues sí pero eso no cambia el hecho de que cuando Olga esta yo solo sea un mueble para mis padres

-Vamos Helga ellos si te quieren

-Claro me quieren tanto que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi nombre- se quejó la rubia esta vez más triste que enojada

-Tranquila no te desanimes- dijo Phobie con un tono dulce y adulador, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de la rubia- vamos a comer, a por cierto ¿Lila va a sentarse con nosotras hoy?

-No, hoy se va a sentar con Lloyd y su manada- Helga comenzó a reír sin razón cosa que le extraño a su amigo

-¿Qué ocurre Helga?

-Aún recuerdo cuando nos volvimos amigas

-Cuando me lo dijiste me impresiono bastante

-Ni yo me lo terminaba de creer, pero cuando la conoces llega a ser muy agradable

Helga se había vuelto muy buena amiga de Lila desde 6° grado cuando…

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Flasback :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

-¡Oye Lila!- grito una rubia que llegaba hasta donde se encontraba una pelirroja

-¿Qué ocurre Helga?- contesto con su tono dulce y característico de siempre

-Puedo preguntarte algo

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Pero no aquí- dijo jalándola hacia un armario- mira Lila yo… bueno… porque no aceptas ir al baile con Arnold- soltó de golpe

-Helga… tal vez creas que yo no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, pero yo sé que tú has hecho muchos sacrificios por Arnold, y yo sé que tú quieres que yo valla al baile con él, para que el este feliz, aunque tú por dentro te estés destrozando - Helga solo bajo la mirada algo triste sabiendo que eso era completamente cierto lo que la pelirroja decía- pero tú me hiciste una pregunta y la voy a contestar, tengo dos razones para no aceptar su invitacon, primero y como ya se lo he dicho varias veces el no me gusta, solo me agrada y la segunda es… pues… por ti- dijo soltando de golpe al igual que lo hiso Helga

-¿Por… ¡por mí!?- pregunto impresionada

-Tú lo amas, y él se merece a alguien que lo ame y tú también y yo simplemente lo quiero como un hermanito muy especial, pero no de otra forma- entonces Helga comenzó a llorar de alegría abrazando a la pelirroja la cual se impresiono al principio y luego correspondió el abrazo

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Fin del Flasback :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

Helga y Phobie se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba vacía y comenzaron a comer

-Hola Phobie- saludo un moreno llegando a la mesa a donde se encontraban las chicas

-Hola Gerald- contesto Phobie tímidamente cosa que fue notada por Helga- quieres ir al cine en la tarde

-Em… me encantaría pero Helga y yo íbamos a estudiar juntas

-Tranquila Phobie ve a ver la película podemos estudiar mañana- dijo la rubia en un tono dulce y amable cosa que impresiono solo al primero dado que Phobie ya la había escuchado hablar así

-Uou Pataki no sabía que TÚ podías ser amable- dijo remarcando el tu

-Helga G. Pataki es amable con quien quiera ser amable- reclamo levantándose y diciéndolo con un tono combinado de orgullo y enojo como era característico en ella

-Okey okey- dijo poniendo ambas manos frente a el y dando un paso atrás – ¿Entonces Phobie?

-Em… claro- dicho esto un silencio se hiso en el lugar, Gerald y Phobie comenzaron a intercambiar miradas, la rubia se dio cuenta que sobraba en el asunto así que tomo su bandeja dispuesta a irse

-Helga no tienes que irte

-Oye no quiero hacer mal trio- dijo pícaramente

-¡Helga!- reprocho Phobie sonrojándose, al igual que Gerald

-¿Qué?- contesto riendo para luego irse, se sentó en una banca del patio que se encontraba sola y comenzó a comer, hasta que fue interrumpida por un chico con cabeza de balón

-Hola Helga ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto sentándose

-Ya lo hiciste- dijo riendo

_"Que linda risa, tan dulce, tan cálida, tan… ¡que rayos me pasa ¿estoy alabando a Helga?… pero no tiene nada de malo, si tal vez es muy ruda, pero eso es parte de ella, además todos sabemos la razón… ¡Ah! de nuevo la estoy alagando" _

-¡Arnoldo despierta!- Helga chasqueaba los dedos frente a él.

-Em si perdón… y… ¿por qué no te sentaste con Phobie?- dijo Arnold disimulando

-No quería hacer mal trio

-¿Mal trio?

-Gerald- contesto obviando

-Entonces lo notaste

-Cualquiera notaria que se gustan

-jajajaja cierto, has visto lo rojo que se pone Gerald cuando esta con Phobie

-Y a Phobie se le nota más jajajaja- ambos comenzaron a reír muy alegremente, para que luego un choque de miradas los silenciara mirándose cariñosamente, a tiempo ambos reaccionaron sonrojándose

-Tú también lo notaste- Pregunto Gerald a Phobie mientras miraba al par de rubios que se seguían en las mismas circunstancias

-Entonces tú también lo viste- dijo Phobie un poco sorprendida

-Quién lo diría

RRIIINNNNN

En ese momento sonó el timbre que daba fin al receso…

* * *

Y así continuaron las clases, los días pasaron y pronto llego el día de la excursión, todos eran despedidos por sus padres excepto una rubia que pensaba deprimida

"_No puedo creer que no lo recordaran"_

Hela miraba triste la escena cosa que fue notada por Arnold quien era despedido por sus abuelos y padres los cuales fueron rescatados por el mejor amigo de Miles gracias al mapa que encontró Arnold en el diario de su padre. Arnold se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Helga quien se le notaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Estas bien Helga

-¡Déjame en paz cabeza de balón!- grito entrando con rapidez al autobús

"_Yo sé que tú no eres mala Helga solo que el trato que te dan tus padres te ha obligado a ser así, y sé que aunque muestras indiferencia ante tu familia te duele que no te pongan atención" _

-¿Hijo estas bien?- pregunto Stella regresándolo de sus pensamientos

-Em… si solo pensaba- Y entre abrazos, besos y despedidas todos fueron subiendo al autobús

-¡¿Todos están listos?!- pregunto el profesor luego de terminar de pasar lista

-¡SI!- se hoyo un si general, el camino fue algo escandaloso al principio para luego silenciarse cuando todos exceptuando al profesor y al conductor se quedaron dormidos

-¡Bien chicos llegamos!- grito el profesor despertándolos

-Mantecado… mantecado- susurraba Helga, no del todo bajo, la cual aún no se había despertado

-¡Helga despierta!- dijo Phobie sacudiéndola un poco

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la rubia bostezando y tallándose los ojos

-jajajaja Helga tiene hambre- se burló Harold causando la risa de algunos

-De que rayos hablas niño rosa

-A la glotona de Helga se le antojo un mantecado- volvió a burlarse Harold de nuevo, Helga miro a Phobie enarcando una ceja, ella entendiendo la indirecta se acercó al oído de la rubia susurrándole a que se refería Harold, cosa que causo que se exaltara un poco y volvió su mirada a Harold que seguía riendo

-Escúchame bien niño rosa o te callas o probaras a Betci y los 5 vengadores- amenazo tomándolo de la camisa y mostrándole el puño como es característico en ella

-Tranquila Helga vámonos- dijo su pelinegra amiga jalándola del brazo para bajar del autobús

-Ash está bien, te salvo la campana, pero recuerda… no te vuelvas a meter con Helga G. Pataki o sufrirás el peor de los infiernos- amenazo tomando su camisa con mayor fuerza

-¡Mami!- grito Harold escondiéndose atrás de Arnold y Gerald

Ya una vez que todos bajaron

-Bien chicos esta será la casa en la que nos hospedaremos, él es Samuel es el dueño de la casa y será nuestro guía- Samuel era un hombre joven, rodándole a los 23, alto, pelo café y tez blanca

-Hola chicos como ya lo saben yo soy Samuel cualquier duda que tengan, aquí estoy para ayudarlos

-Bien vamos adentro- ordeno el profesor. Todos fueron entrando muy emocionados por la bonita casa a la que llegaron, era de color blanco la puerta principal era negra tenia balcones en la mayoría de las habitaciones en especial en una habitación la cual cubría todo el último piso (era un balcón bastante grande con una puerta transparente la habitación tenía cortinas azules decoradas de distintas flores, cortinas las cuales cubrían la visión hacia adentro de la habitación) era una casa muy bonita

-Bien…- el profesor tomo una libreta y comenzó a enlistar- **Thaddeus Gammelthorpe (Curly), Sid Gifaldi, Harold Berman, Susana Hernández y López Lorenzo, ocuparan las habitaciones del primer piso, Ronbinson Nadine, Peapod Kid, Luisa Rosario y José Orozco ocuparan las habitaciones del segundo piso, Stinky Peterson, Eugene Horowitz, Mónica Gomes y Sheena Smith ocuparan el tercero yLila Sawyer, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd , Helga Pataki, , Williams Brainy, López Lorenzo, Manuel Días, Arnold Shorman y Phobie Heyerdahl ocuparan el cuarto piso, hagan 4 filas según su piso indicado para que les haga entrega de la llave de su habitación**

**-¿Tendremos una habitación para cada uno?- pregunto Nadine emocionada**

**-Esta casa es muy grande y hay suficientes habitaciones para cada uno- aclaro Samuel, recibiendo como respuestas gritos de júbilo y adulación**

**-¡**Orden por favor!- silencio el profesor- la llave trae el número de la habitación en la que estarán, acomoden sus cosas y bajen para comer- Y así todos conforme recibieron su llave fuero subiendo a sus habitaciones, Helga subió acompañada de Phobie, separándose al llegar a sus habitaciones

-Al fin llegamos amor mío- Helga saco su relicario y comenzó a declamar - Oh Arnold, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi…- Helga ya no pudo continuar pues su estómago comenzó a gruñir- Bien, ya era hora de que mi estómago me reclamara, gracias a que Olga regreso, Bob y Miriam ni siquiera recuerdan que existo, y ahora con su perfecto esposo Erick… que de hecho me agrada…- su estómago volvió a gruñir- bueno, lo mejor será bajar a comer- Helga se dispuso a irse, pero algo llamo su atención, en las escaleras para subir a la última habitación se encontraba una cadena atravesada y un letrero colgando, el cual decía "CLAUSURADO" impidiendo el paso

_"¿Qué es eso?... ¿que habrá haya arriba?, _(volvió a crujir su estómago esta vez mas fuerte) _bien bien, ya iré a comer"_

Pero antes de bajar le dio un último vistazo a esa escalera _"¿por qué ese lugar me dará tan mal presentimiento?"_

* * *

La comida estuvo llena de comentarios y risas, pero Helga no se sacaba esa idea de él porqué de impedir el paso al quinto piso el cual no fue asignado para nadie

-Bien reúnanse con migo- ordeno el profesor Madison llamando la atención de los alumnos- antes de que se vuelvan a ir y me dejen hablando solo- bromeo- les daré algunas indicaciones, primero la hora para levantarse será a las 8:30 de la mañana- se oyeron comentarios de reclamo y desaprobación- lamento si no les parece pero esto es una excursión escolar, no vacaciones, ¿quedo claro?- sentencio el profesor decidido, pues a pesar de ser adulador y llevarse bien con sus alumnos, en ocasiones era muy exigente, el cual recibió como respuesta aceptaciones desganadas- Bien Samuel todos tuyos- (bromeó)

-Hola chicos, espero que les esté gustando la casa, les presento a Raúl el es mi mano derecha, y nos estará apoyando en todas nuestras actividades- Raúl era un hombre de tez blanca cabello negro y una altura un poco menor a Samuel

-Que tal chicos, yo soy Raúl, y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme

-Bien, hable con Samuel y Raúl y por hoy vamos a recorrer la casa antes de iniciar todo para que la conozcan y se familiaricen con ella

-Entonces, antes de comenzar, ¿Alguno tiene dudas?- pregunto Samuel

-Yo- Helga alzo la mano- ¿por qué la última habitación esta clausurada?- soltó sin rodeos, Samuel miro a Raúl como tratando de encontrar una repuesta, recordando que había dejado escapar ese detalle

-Está en reparación, está lleno de cemento y esas cosas, así que por favor no suban- los demás se miraron extrañados al notar la determinación de Samuel en decir que no subieran, aunque le pusieron poca importancia- bueno vengan con migo los que quieran conocer los patios y zonas al aire libre y los que quieran ver el interior vallan con Raúl

El resto del día estuvo lleno de risas y preguntas, causando que Helga olvidara por completo el tema… hasta el momento

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando… y si no es mucha molestia… ¿Qué se imaginan que pasara?, ¿Qué habrá en la habitación?, ¡¿Qué se imaginan con el título Del terror al amor?!, yo ya sé que hay en esa habitación, y ya sé que pasara, pues antes de hacer mis historias formulo bien la idea, pero le dije el título a una amiga y ella se imaginó algo completamente diferente, por eso mi duda. Las respuestas se formularan en el siguiente capítulo… bueno solo una parte, por cierto a mí me gusta la idea de que Helga y Lila sean amigas pues Lila me cae bien, no es para Arnold, ni de chiste, pero si es buena, bueno… según yo. Se dieron cuenta de que Arnold y Helga se burlaron del comportamiento de Gerald y Phobie y a ellos les paso lo mismo, jajaja, es que soy muy romántica, o cursi, o como quieran decirlo, espero que les haya gustado y como pista para el siguiente capítulo les diré que me inspire en un fanfiction de la misma serie llamado "Los susurros", que creen que pase… pues espérenlo en el siguiente capítulo de "Del terror al amor" (huy si… muy locutora)… Bueno… bonito día… BAY **


	2. ¿Sueños o advertencias?

**Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo…**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

**Disfruten…**

* * *

¿Sueños o advertencias?

La cena estuvo un poco más silenciosa, sin tantos comentarios ni bromas, pues había sido un día largo lleno de recorridos e indicaciones. Poco a poco todos fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones a descansar, la última en subir fue Helga que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos recordando aquel piso que le daba tan mala espina sin siquiera saber porque. Entro a su habitación, aun con ese extraño presentimiento, pero su cansancio era más, así que se dispuso a dormir

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o Sueño :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

Helga caminaba sola y sin rumbo por un bosque oscuro y lleno de neblina,

-¿Do… dónde estoy?- se le notaba bastante asustada

La neblina se comenzó a dispersar apareciendo enfrente suyo un lugar muy conocido… era la casa en la que se habían hospedado.

-A… aquí… e… es- Helga no pudo terminar pues la puerta del balcón de la habitación que según Samuel estaba en reparación, se abrió sorpresivamente acompañada de un viento estremecedor

-¡Ah! ¡¿Que rayos paso aquí?!- empezaba a asustarse más

Y sin ningún aviso empezó a ser succionada asía adentro de la habitación

-¡Ah! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!- la rubia comenzaba a llorar desesperada mientras era succionada tratando de escapar sin éxito alguno

Y tan pronto estuvo adentro, la puerta de la habitación se serró causando otra ráfaga de aire

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Déjenme salir!- comenzó a golpear la puerta desesperada cosa que fue interrumpida con el sonido estrepitoso de un objeto cayendo atrás suyo- ¿Q… qué es esto?- Helga tartamudeaba, temblaba, lloraba, mientras se acercaba a aquel objeto que callo de quien sabe dónde- es… este… este es… mi cuaderno… el que Arnold encontró años atrás- lo tomo con desconfianza y apenas lo tubo en manos se comenzaron a pasar las hojas con rapidez hasta llegar a la última página, la cual estaba rota con solo una H, y se comenzaron a marcar con fuego las letras que Helga había arrancado para que Arnold no descubriera que ella había escrito el libro- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿Quién está haciendo todo esto?- entonces el libro se evaporo con el aire apareciendo en sus mano un cuaderno del mismo tamaño pero con el mismo diseño de las cortinas de la habitación, dicha acción le provoco soltar el libro, y apenas toco el suelo las hojas comenzaron a desprenderse haciendo un remolino- ¿!Ah, quiero salir¡?- corrió asía la puerta desesperada comenzando a golpear de nuevo pero esta vez con más desesperación, entonces unas vos se dejó oír en la habitación- _Oh Arnold, mi musa, mi inspiración_- esa era su propia vos repitiendo lo que dijo esa tarde- _Oh Arnold, mi musa, mi inspiración_- se volvió a oír

-¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Quién esta hay!?- la piel se le puso de gallina, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, el terror le invadía todo el cuerpo

-_Oh Arnold mi musa mi inspiración- _se volvió a escuchar esta vez más rápido- _Oh Arnold mi musa mi inspiración-_ y más rápido- _Oh Arnold mi musa mi inspiración- _y cada vez más rápido aumentando la desesperación de Helga

-¡BASTA!- grito desesperada, causando que el remolino se detuviera al igual que las voces

Hubo un silencio tenebroso, hasta que

-Snif, snif- se escuchó un llanto en el armario de la habitación

-¿Quién anda hay?- pregunto acercándose de apoco sin recibir respuesta- ¿¡Quién anda hay!?- pregunto con más fuerza

-Snif, snif- aun si respuesta

Poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta con los nervio a flor de piel- ¿Q… quién eres tú?- pregunto a la chica más o menos de su edad que tenía el rostro escondido entre sus manos llorando desconsolada- ¿E… estas bien?- no recibió respuesta pero el llanto paro cambiándose ahora por una risa malvada, dejando a Helga aún más intrigada, entonces la chica levanto su rostro sin dejar de lado su risa macabra, era una chica de piel blanca, pelo negro, el cual se encontraba algo alborotado, sus ojos negros expresaban dolor y venganza y se le veía como si no hubiera comido ase días, no era un panorama muy lindo- ¿Q…quien eres… t…tu?- pregunto asustándose más al notar que la chica se comenzaba a acercar a ella

-Tú eres igual a mí- menciono aquella chica

-¿D…de q…que ha… blas?- pregunto dando pasos hacia atrás conforme se acercaba la chica

-Tu eres igual a mí- repitió como si fuera lo único que supiera decir

-¡Y… yo no te conozco, déjame en paz!

-Tú eres igual a mí- repitió de igual forma

-¡Q… que pasa, q… que está ocurriendo!

-Tu eres igual a mí- volvió a decir comenzando a reír de nuevo

-¡ALÉJATE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!- entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y aquella extraña chica al notar que la rubia detuvo sus pasos se acercó con un poco más de rapidez y la empujó con fuerza sobre natural asiéndola casi caer al precipicio, pero logro detenerse de uno de los barandales del balcón, la chica se acercó a la rubia, la cual se encontraba colgando y deteniéndose con una mano, comenzó a reír más y se desvaneció en el aire, y apenas desapareció todo el lugar comenzó a desvanecerse con ella despareciendo por último el balcón del que ella colgaba asiéndola caer en un precipicio oscuro y negro

-¡AH AUXILIO!- grito desesperada- ¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO MORIR!- volvió a gritar de nuevo empezando a sollozar

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

-¡Helga Helga despierta!- grito una Phobie desesperada por despertar a su amiga

-¡AH!- grito la rubia despertando y sentándose sobre la cama

-¡¿Helga que te ocurre estas bien?¡- pregunto una preocupada Lila

-Si estoy bien solo fue un mal sueño- contesto Helga con respiración agitada- ¿me podrían traer un poco de agua?

-Claro- contesto Lila saliendo de la habitación

-Y que soñaste- pregunto Phobie un poco más calmada

-Aquí esta- menciono Lila entrando a la habitación

-Gracias- dijo la rubia tomando el vaso que la pelirroja le entregaba, Phobie solo se le quedo viendo esperando su respuesta

-Ah cierto, perdón- se disculpó al entender la indirecta en la mirada de Phobie de que le contestara

-Bueno lo que pasa es... y eso soñe

-Bueno Helga todo está bien, por suerte solo fue una pesadilla- dijo la pelirroja cuando Helga termino de narrar lo ocurrido poniendo una mano en su hombro y brindándole una sonrisa

-Si quieres me quedo contigo- sugirió Phobie

-Yo también me quedo- coincidió Lila

-No, estoy bien descansen, en unas horas tendrán que levantarse- ambas chicas asintieron no del todo convencidas

-Cuídate Helga y cualquier cosa nos avisas- dijo la pelirroja levantándose junto con Phobie, ambas con un mal presentimiento

Helga ya no tuvo pesadillas en el resto de la noche, pero ese extraño presentimiento no se alejo

* * *

**Si lo sé, estuvo muy corto pero no estoy muy inspirada, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco todos sus comentarios, y ****Poppymoore311300**** lo siento pero por el contenido de la historia Helga no debe enterarse que Arnold está enamorado de ella hasta el final poco a poco te darás cuanta porque, pero gracias por tu comentario me inspiro para una nueva historia, y gracias LINAAKANE también por tu comentario, aunque precisamente no lo entendí :P (estoy algo desactualizada en ese tipo de cosas) espero actualizar pronto, y aunque me tarde recuerden… YO NUNCA DEJO MIS HISTORIAS POR LA MITAD, ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN**

**Espero tengan un muy lindo día, Atte. Anjiluz**


	3. No hay explicaciones

**Hola a todos, como ven ya regrese pues no dejo nada por la mitad, enserio perdonen la tardanza pero aquí esta, espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

No hay explicaciones

A la mañana siguiente…

-Valla señorita hasta que se le ocurre bajar, ya íbamos a comenzar sin usted- dice el profesor al ver a Helga que apenas bajaba a desayunar

-Si Si, como sea- contesta desganada

-Helga todo bien- pregunta la oriental al ver pensativa a su amiga y casi sin tocar su comida

-Eh?... Este, si- contesta no del todo segura cosas que no pasó desapercibido para Phobie, pero decidió no insistir

-Bien, vallan a alistarse y bajen en 30 minutos- anuncia el profesor llamando la atención de sus alumnos cuando terminaron el desayuno

* * *

-Esta es una flor de algodón, pose un tallo erecto y con ramificación regular, las hojas son pecioladas, grandes y con los márgenes lobulados– explica el profesor

-La corola está formada por un haz de estambres que rodean el pistilo- concluye Phobie recibiendo el asentimiento del maestro

-Oh sol que alumbras el día

Alumbra mi vida que es una ironía

La tristeza que alberga mis días

Y a mi corazón- narraba Helga apartada del grupo mientras miraba el tragaluz del jardín botánico en el que se encontraban, sin notar que unos ojos verdes la observan con ternura

"_Yo sé que no eres tan ruda como quieres aparentar"_ piensa Arnold mirando a Helga desde en una distancia prudente

-Todo está bien viejo- pregunta Gerald llegando atrás suyo

-Em, claro solo miraba estas rosas- contesta nervioso, Gerald soltó una risita inocultable mirando divertido a su amigo

-jajaja hay amigo esas rosas se llaman cactus- menciona señalando donde efectivamente se encontraban los cactus, causando que Arnold se ruborizara, pero fue salvado por el llamado del profesor

-¡Escuchen chicos, tendrán unos minutos para tomar las notas que necesiten y si gustan también tomar algunas fotos, puesto que vendrán en el examen semestral!- anuncia recibiendo como respuesta comentarios de reprobación y bufidos

* * *

-No sé en verdad por qué, pero tengo este mal presentimiento desde antes de tener ese sueño- comenta Helga que se encuentra platicando con Phobie y Lila solas en el pasillo durante el tiempo libre que les dieron después de la comida

-Mira, averiguare lo que pueda acerca de todo esto y lo resolveremos, ¿Si?- pregunto la pelirroja tratando de brindarle tranquilidad

-Además Helga, tal vez lo que ocurre es que el sueño al coincidir tanto en ciertos aspectos te hace pensar que eso en verdad pasara, pero solo es un producto de tu mente- comenta la pelinegra pero ya no continua al escuchar el sonido de una cadena, sonido el cual causo la exaltación de las tres chicas que miraran de donde viene, y vieron como la cadena con el letrero de clausurado se movía como si le hubieran dado un buen empujón- Eh… no sabría qué decir de eso- dicho esto se retiraron con rapidez del lugar alejándose lo más posible de esa habitación

* * *

**¿Qué creen que pasara'**

**¿Helga tiene algo que ver?**

**Ponto sus preguntas serán respondidas…**

**Cualquier duda o comentario ya estoy aquí para responderles, espero me disculpen las tardanzas y les haya gustado este capítulo, espero ya actualizar más pronto pero por su me tardara les recuerdo que no dejo nada por la mitad así que por eso no se preocupen**

**Que tengan un lindo día y hasta la próxima lectura…**


	4. ¿Espiral en el pasto?

**Hola a todos, pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

¿Espiral en el pasto?

No había podido conciliar el sueño, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, porque esos extraños sucesos y sueños, se jira a la derecha y no se borraba de su mente el temor y la adrenalina de no saber que sucedía, se jira a la derecha y nada cambio, se sentó sobre la cama harta y recordó una manera para despejar su mente así que se dirigió a uno de los patios de la casa donde sabia hay una gran vista de la luna

-Luna que se puede tomar a cucharadas  
o como una cápsula cada dos horas.  
Que eres buena como hipnótico y sedante  
y también alivias  
a los que se han intoxicado de filosofía  
Cura a esta alma desolada  
y muerta de terror  
Ayúdala a encontrar la salida al callejón  
que no la tiene- detiene su relato al notar unos ojos viéndola con profundidad y una sonrisa soñadora, una que solo le avía visto cuando estaba con chicas como Summer, Rhut o Lila- Arnold?... digo ¡cabeza de balón porque me estas espiando!

-Yo no te espiaba baje a tomar agua y te escuche susurrando algo- fingiendo que no la oyó sabiendo de sobra que Helga se pondría a la defensiva

-Ah…-restándole importancia o al menos tratando y volviendo a mirar la luna, da un profundo suspiro de resignación esperando que la duda y el miedo no la dominaran de nuevo y se fue a su habitación dejando a Arnold con un sentimiento de duda al notar angustia en su mirada

* * *

Ahora todos se encuentran arreglado y plantando árboles en el bosque cercano a la casa cuando escuchan el llamado de Eugene

-¡Vengan a ver esto!

-¿Qué ocurre Eugene?- pregunta el profesor acercándose también

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el pasto como si le hubieran pasado fuego en una marca muy amplia

-Las marcas son profundas y definidas como para haber sido un accidente, pero tampoco pudo ser adrede dado que al ser una quemadura de ese estilo, quien lo hiciera quedaría quemado también- explica el profesor poniéndose en cuclillas frente al mismo

Entonces Phobie tan analítica como siempre comenzó a unir las quemaduras más marcadas y casi se va para atrás al reconocerla, pero prefirió callar al no estar segura de nada evitándole más angustias a Helga

-Bien hay que limpiar esto y colocar tierra para reforestar el pasto- ordena el profesor tomando una pala y apenas la pala toca la tierra se desintegra la parte que toco el pasto sorprendiendo a todos- Eh, tendremos que conseguir mejor material después, por ahora terminemos en donde estábamos

Terminaron esa sección y se retiraron para la comida, Phobie dio un último vistazo asía la quemadura y siguió con el resto y cuando todos entraron se pudo notar una pequeña llama saliendo de aquella gran marca en el césped que pronto se apagó terminando un espiral de tres vueltas

* * *

-Phobie… Phobie… ¡PHOBIE!

-Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Helga?- regresando de sus pensamientos y poniéndole atención

-¿Qué pasa contigo llevo horas hablándole pero pareces en otro mundo?

-N…ada, solo pensaba

-Pues te dejo con tus pensamientos- serrándole el ojo y levantándose con su plato vacío hacia la alacena

_"Ay Helga si supieras"_ piensa antes de seguirla

-¡Escuchen un momentos!- los llama el profesor Madison- les are entrega de una maseta con una pequeña flor que deberán cuidar en parejas durante el tiempo que estemos aquí y presentarla al final de la excursión como su calificación final- todos asintieron sin darle mucha importancia

-Veamos- mirando una lista- Thaddeus y Rhonda- se escuchó el reclamo por uno de ellos- Susana y Lorenzo, Gerald y Phobie, Peapod y Nadine, Luisa y Stinky, Eugene y Sheena, Arnold y Helga- ambos se miraron entre si sorprendidos aunque no era la primera vez que los emparejaban- Lila y Brainy, Manuel, Sid y Harold, José y Mónica

A Cada uno se les hiso entrega de su flor correspondiente

* * *

Después de la entrega de su respectiva maseta y las indicaciones del profesor, Arnold y Helga se encuentran en la aviación del primero, y Arnold que encontraba asiendo apuntes en su libreta se detuvo al ver a Helga mirar con ternura la pequeña rosa que les toco cuidar recorriendo con delicadeza sus pétalos con la yema de su dedo índice

_"Se ve tan linda cuando no quiere aparentar rudeza"_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?!- se queja Helga al notar la profunda mirada con la que Arnold la tiene

"_De vuelta a la realidad"_

-Eh no, no perdón- volviendo en su mirada al trabajo mientras que Helga se recrimina mentalmente por su comportamiento

-Y bien cabeza de balón como planeas que nos organicemos- tratando de parecer más amigable

-Bueno pues estaba pensando que nos turnáramos por noche y en el día ambos cuidaremos de ella

Helga se sorprendió al notar cierto sonrojo en las mejillas de Arnold pero lo que ella no sabía era lo que él en realidad traía entre manos

* * *

**Bueno pues que les pareció, se que no explica mucho pero créanme es muy revelador y ya empecé el siguiente capítulo así que no creo tardar mucho en subirlo**

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE**

**Una amiga fanfiction a la cual mantendré con identidad secreta me enseño un juego, es cuál es que entre más reviews dejen más rápido actualizare y entre menos dejen más me tardare y más cortos lo are así que la publicación depende de ustedes (échenle la culpa a ella XP)**

**Bueno pues eso es todo por ahora así que… ¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


	5. ¿Coincidencias?

**Hola a todos, pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste**

**Los derechos no me pertenecen…**

* * *

¿Coincidencias?

_Arnold mi musa, mi inspiración_  
_La razón de mi ilusión_  
_he visto el sol en tus cabellos_  
_he visto la luna en tus ojos_

-¿ojos?, que rima con ojos- piensa una chica rubia tanteando para alcanzar su pluma cuando cae en cuenta de que esta no está- ¡Crimeny! ahora donde la deje

Pero es callada por la caída de la misma sobre sus piernas-pero que rayos…

Y de nuevo es callada por el estruendoso sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose con fuerza- Muy gracioso Harold- acercándose para abrirla y entonces noto algo… la puerta no abre  
- Ya Harold abre esta puerta ahora mismo- no recibe respuesta, no hay risas de burla, solo un silencio vacío- Esto no me está gustando- agitándola con más fuerza, entonces escucha unos pasos aproximándose  
-¡Hay alguien ahí, por favor me quede encerrada!

-¿Helga?, ¿Eres tú?

-Arnold- con aura amorosa- Eh, digo cabeza de balón si soy yo ábreme me quede encerrada

-Ok déjame intentar- mientas el también comienza a agitar la puerta tratando de abrirla- No Helga esta imposible, como la cerraste

-¡Yo no la cerré genio!

-¿Entonces?

-Ay no lo sé la verdad, tal vez una estúpida broma

-Pero está muy sellada- intentando de nuevo- Haber intentémoslo juntos tu empujas y yo jalo de acuerdo

-Bien de acuerdo- preparándose para empujar

-Lista?, una, dos, tres- en el tres ambos empujaron y la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente haciendo que Helga callera sobre Arnold

-Arnold? estas aquí- pregunta Gerald que viene subiendo las escaleras con Phobie y quedándose estáticos al ver la escena- Interrumpimos algo- burlándose por su incomodidad

-Ah… Eh… no, lo que pasa es que Helga se quedó encerrada y la ayudaba a salir- mientras ella se levantaba y le ofrece su mano para que se pare también

-Si eso- aclarando su garganta- por cierto gracias cabeza de balón- bajando las escaleras con rapidez al igual que Arnold que se dirige a su habitación, mientras que Phobie y Gerald se miran entre si compartiendo pensamientos

* * *

-Miren esta es la sección de reforestación más grande de la entidad, y este es uno de los pocos ríos que se han logrado mantener limpios libres de petróleo y otros desechos comunes- explica el profesor mostrando con entusiasmo poco compartido por los demás el lugar donde se encuentran

-¿Helga estas bien?- le pregunta la oriental a su rubia amiga que se abraza a su misma por la fuerte ráfaga de viento que esta recibiendo

-S…si, n…o…t…e preo…cupes- contesta tiritando

-Pero estas temblando

-Dim…me algo que n…no sepa, ¡R…rayos porque hace t…tanto aire!

-Em Helga, no hace nada de aire de echo es un lindo día

-¡Q..qué pero entonces por qué…

-A que no te atreves a saltar- se burla Sid de Harold que mira aterrorizado el rio

-Claro que me atrevo solo que… ya ven pues… no sé nadar

-Aja si como no, ¡Harold le teme al agua Harold le teme al agua!- canta siendo coreado por Stinky

-¡No es verdad! -pero son callados por el grito estruendoso de Helga cayendo al rio

-¡Helga te encuentras bien!- se acerca el profesor al igual que el resto para ayudarla a salir

-Si si estoy bien, no exageren

-¡Helga!- se acerca Arnold tomándola por el antebrazo y mirándola con profundidad, una profundidad que Helga no quiso o no pudo entender pues fueron pronto interrumpidos

-¡Helga por Dios estas bien!- grita estruendosamente Phobie que es acompañada por detrás de Lila que la revisan efusivamente

-Si chicas tengo todas las extremidades- se burla al notar que parecen asegurarse de exactamente eso

-Bueno yo… adiós- se despide Arnold sin más que decir

-¿Eh, que pasa aquí?- pregunta suspicazmente Phobie siendo acompañada por la leve risa de Lila

-Ja ja muy graciosas chicas mejor acompáñenme por una toalla- ordena mientras recibe el asentimiento de las dos chicas pero sin lograr que dejen de reír

* * *

-Este género de rosa del reino plantae está formado por un conocido grupo de arbustos espinosos y floridos representantes principales de la familia de las rosáceas – ¿Helga estas escuchando?… ¿Helga? ¿HELGA?

-Eh?... Ah sí cabeza de balón ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta regresando de sus pensamientos

-Está todo bien?- mirándola con preocupación y sentándose a su lado

-Si Arnoldo el buen samaritano siempre ayudando a todo el mundo

-Helga puedes confiar en mí

-Por qué te tienes que meter siempre en todo eh?- Arnold dio en respuesta un suspiro de resignación y concluyo

-Siempre podrás contar con migo- poniendo su mano sobre la de Helga y retirándose de la cama para volver al escritorio

-Lo sé- respondió en un susurro que Arnold logro escuchar pero no dijo nada- bueno sigamos con el trabajo

-Veamos- regresando su mirada al computador- El número de especies ronda los 100, la materia originaria de Asia y un reducido número de Europa, Norteamérica…

* * *

-¿Enserió no quieres otro te Helga?- pregunta la oriental a su rubia amiga que no ha parado de estornudar

-Jeje no gracias Phobie, tus preparados no son precisamente un manjar, mejor me daré una dicha eh iré a la cama

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana- se despide retirándose junto con Lila y dejándola sola

-Vaya, que día- tirándose sobre la cama y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Pronto despierta ese profundo sueño en el que callo pero siente algo diferente, tratando de reencontrarse con sus recuerdos lo único que reconoce es el lugar en el que se encuentra, mira al suelo y nota que está sentada a la orilla de un rio, el rio donde horas antes callo sin explicación por el viento que de cierta manera parecía querer empujarla, se sentó sobre sus rodillas para enjuagar su rostro en el rio y poder recuperar un poco de conciencia cuando noto algo… el reflejo no pertenecía ella

* * *

**¿A quién pertenecerá el reflejo?**

**¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?**

**¿Qué es lo que le depara el futuro?**

**Las preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo**

**Hasta la próxima… Atte. Anjiluz**


End file.
